Billy Abbott and Chelsea Lawson
William "Billy" Abbott and Chelsea Lawson are fictional characters and a couple on the CBS Daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Billy is portrayed by Burgess Jenkins, formerly Billy Miller, and David Tom. Chelsea is portrayed by Melissa Claire Egan. Storyline Chelsea arrived in Genoa City on New Year's Eve 2011 looking for Billy, whom she had known as "Liam". When Billy realized who she was, Chelsea accused him of raping her and getting her pregnant. However, Chelsea later admitted that he didn't rape her, and that the rape accusation was something she used as a con against tourists. However, a paternity test proved one part of Chelsea's claim: she was pregnant with Billy's child. Billy and Victoria offered to let Chelsea move in with them, which she accepted. When Anita gets wind of where Chelsea is, she goes to Genoa City and is shocked to discover that her daughter is pregnant. Anita ends up becoming a problem for Chelsea, who doesn't want anything to do with her mother because of her con-artist ways. Billy and Victoria get word from Paul Williams that Victor was the reason for Anita and Chelsea being in town, that he was still trying to break them up. Billy and Victoria stand united. Chelsea, realizing that her life was no life for a baby, decides to let Billy and Victoria raise the baby. They are happy that she has made the decision. However, Anita gets upset with her daughter over her decision because there would be no money involved. Chelsea is furious with her mother over what she perceives as a lack of support. Their relationship is strained ever further. Chelsea and Adam In the middle of all the craziness going on around her, Chelsea finds a friend in Victoria's brother Adam Newman, who is dealing with his own issues. Because of his past, Adam tells her that he isn't interested in being her friend and tells her that she is better off not being anywhere near him. Chelsea, however, doesn't care about Adam's past or anything else. She accepts Adam regardless of what he did in the past, which he appreciates greatly because he is too used to people judging him. As their friendship deepens, Billy and Victoria are unnerved by it. Victoria especially warns Chelsea to stay away from Adam because of all the horrible things he has done, but Chelsea, knowing that Adam is the only person who has been kind to her since she's been in Genoa City, ignores Victoria's warnings and continues hanging out with him. On April 9, 2012, after an argument with Victoria and Abby, Chelsea runs off. Adam ends up finding her nearly drowning in a frozen lake. Because she is in labor, Adam gets her to a cabin and helps her deliver her son John. Adam proves to be a source of support for Chelsea and is there for her during various events such as finding out that Jeffrey Bardwell is her birth father to her decision to terminate her parental rights to John, allowing Victoria to adopt him. Adam is also there for Chelsea when she turns down a $10 million offer to leave town by Victor and also turning down Billy and Victoria when they offer to help her. When she gets a job at Jimmy's as a bartender and waitress, he makes it a point to hang out with her there. Adam even helps Chelsea study for her GED, which she passes. Their friendship turns to love, and Adam proposes to Chelsea on June 25, 2012, which she happily accepts. They are married at his childhood home in Kansas on July 20, 2012. The couple was expecting their first child together until they were involved in a car accident caused by an irresponsible Summer Newman. In December 2012, Chelsea first broke up with Adam. But on New Year's Eve, Adam prepared a romantic dinner and promised to Chelsea that they will leave the town as Chelsea wanted. In that night, Chelsea got pregnant. In January 8th, 2013 , Chelsea and Adam decided to go to Paris. But then, Adam didn't want to leave Newman Entreprises and Chelsea thought this company means more than her to him, and she still saw his connection to Sharon. In January 22, they broke up again and this time decided to divorce. Chelsea then rents a room at the Athletic Club and goes to work with Chloe who becomes her best friend. Chelsea becomes pregnant and was afraid Adam would take the baby away from her and was scared Sharon would be in the baby's life. Chloe convinced her to choose a man to be the "baby daddy", and Cane Ashby would be a perfect choice. But Chelsea had a one night stand with Dylan McAvoy and passed it off as his baby. Chelsea marries Dylan who gives birth to Connor. But they divorce once the truth comes out. Death of Delia On October 11, 2013, Billy drives his daughter, Delia and her untrained dog, Dash, back from a school play, where Delia was playing a witch. Billy leaves Delia in the car alone at night on a dark highway to buy ice cream. Delia asks Billy why he is leaving her by herself, but Billy dismisses her concerns. While he is inside the store, Delia lets Dash out of the car to pee. When he runs off, Delia chases after him, finding the dog in the bushes next to the road. Dash suddenly darts out into the road again, at the same time, Adam Newman is speeding, he sees the dog and swerved into the bushes, unknowingly striking Delia by accident. Adam drives away not seeing her. When Billy returns, he finds Delia's body by the bushes on the side of the road. She is rushed to hospital and pronounced dead on October 14, 2013. Delia's corneas are later donated to Adam and Chelsea's son, Connor, to save his eyesight. Billy has an affair with Kelly Andrews, a woman at his support group who lost her son, Sam, and breaks up his marriage with Victoria. Billy discovers that Adam Newman was the hit and run driver who accidentally killed Delia after Billy left her in the car alone at night. Billy takes his gun and runs over to Adam's apartment to confront him. Billy takes Adam hostage at gunpoint and forces him to drive to Delia's memorial site. Billy makes Adam get on his knees in the snow and confess what happened the night Delia was killed. Adam begs Billy to please take him to the police station so Adam can go to prison and do his time. However, Billy refuses and continues torturing Adam who is freezing in the snow. Billy wants to make his own justice, "I want you dead." Finally, Billy points his gun at Adam and forces him drive on the icy highway. As they drive, Billy threatens to make sure Adam never sees his own son, Connor, ever again. Billy vows that he'll do everything in his power to deny Adam his son, and promises that Adam will not see his child grow up, or be allowed around children ever again. While they are driving, Adam tries to grab the gun away from Billy, and in the struggle, Billy fires his gun, and the car swerves off the road and over a cliff. After the crash, Adam is bloody and unconscious, trapped inside the vehicle. Billy survives, smashes through the back windshield and escapes the wreckage. He walks around the car, sees Adam still inside, but runs off. Later, Nick and Paul find the crashed SUV with Adam trapped inside. However, as they wait for the Jaws of Life, the car bursts into flames burning Adam alive. After the fire, the car falls into the icy freezing river and the remains are swept away by the current. Chelly Reuinted After Adam's disappearance, Billy became close with his widow Chelsea. Billy frequently visits Chelsea and Connor, and grows emotionally attached to them. Billy feels a deep connection to Chelsea and forces a kiss on her which she rejects. Chelsea slaps Billy who continues to pursue her. When Connor has Croup, Billy spends more time with Chelsea and his attraction to her increases after he sees her in the shower. Chelsea puts the breaks on their potential relationship, and Billy turns his attention to Ben Rayburn who is dating his ex-wife Victoria. Billy becomes obsessed with digging into Ben's past and enlists Chelsea's help to destroy his reputation. They fly to Australia to seek out Ben's ex-wife to dig for information. During their trip abroad, Chelsea kisses Billy and they share a hug. When Billy returns home, Victoria is furious that Billy lied to her again and went to dig up information on Stitch. Their divorce is finalized. On Billy's birthday, Billy has sex with Chelsea and begins a serious relationship with her. Billy wants to make their romance public made Victoria jealous. Billy questioned Victor setting up the cameras and when Victor came over to invite Chelse and Connor to a Newman family dinner, Billy asked him. Victor stated he has nothing to do with the cameras. Billy moved into Chelsea's apartment. Billy kept telling her he loves her but Chelsea couldn't say it back yet. Anita told Chelsea to chase after her man before he runs away. Chelsea admit to Billy that she loves him. Chelsea decided to move on from Adam and go to Church and leave his mother's hankerchief by the candles where she was praying. A wrapped up woman, Sage Warner, had been following her. On Halloween, Chelsea and Billy dressed up as Mary Bo Peep and a Ninja to take Connor and Johnny to Crimson lights. Before they left, Chelsea received a surprise outside her apartment. It was the hankerchief. Billy questioned what it was and Chelsea explained Adam's mother, Hope Wilson, gave it to her as a wedding present, and that she left it at the church. She supposed somebody knew her and returned it to her but Billy was more suspicious. Sage Warner had been keeping alive Adam Newman captive. She planted the cameras so Adam could find out that Chelsea is not with Billy Abbott. She tells Adam that she anonymously gave the hankerchief back to Chelsea. She also tells him Billy has moved in with Chelsea. Adam angrily pushes over a tray and tries to get up, but Sage tells him he has to take it easy since he is still recovering from surgery. Adam had to play the part of Gabriel Bingham, the man who died saving Adam's life, who is the grandson of Constance Bingham, a wheel-chair bound woman who is Sage's guardian mother who she attends to. Eventually, Adam was adamant about returning to Genoa City to return to his old life and Sage agreed to return with him. Adam and Sage sat at the bar of the Atheltic Club while Chelsea was waiting for Billy to accompany her. Adam stared at Chelsea and Chelsea recognized him. Billy came to Chelsea and kissed her and had to leave. Sage went to meet Adam at Delia's roadside memorial, and ran into Billy and Chelsea. Sage claimed she lived down the street as an excuse. Sage overheard Billy introducing the deceased, Delia, to her new sister.Sage thought Chelsea might be pregnant. Sage sat down at the bar at The Athletic Club when Chelsea recognized her. Chelsea went up to her and confronted her, asking if she's following her. Sage claimed she doesn't know her and pretended to realize they did meet before at the park. Sage said she is renting an apartment at The Athletic Club so she'll be seeing her around often. Chelsea still didn't buy it. Sage called Adam, while he was sneaking around Billy and Chelsea's, informing him that Constance is sick and he needs to get home. Adam claimed he was home. Adam later got back to Constance's cabin and Sage told him Constance could be dying. Constance wanted to tell "Gabriel", one last thing that's very important. Gabriel's father commited suicide and Victor Newman killed him. Victor took over his business and he commited suicide. Sage thought Chelsea might be pregnant. Victoria confronts Maureen at the Jabot Laboratory about her husband's murder. She tells Maureen that she believes Stitch is innocent and presses for details about the night Richard Russell was killed. Maureen finally confesses to murdering Richard and allowing her teenage son, Ben, to take the blame for her crime and serve the prison time since he was a juvenile and would received a lighter sentence. Victoria is horrified by this revelation and vows to clear Ben's name. Maureen chases Victoria into the Jabot parking garage and shoves her into a janitor's closet. Maureen padlocks the door and turns on the fans to drown out Victoria's screams for help. She throws Victoria's phone and purse into a garbage can. Victoria spends the night locked up and starts going into labor. Stitch searches for her at Jabot and rescue her from the closet. However, the ambulance is delayed and Victoria must give birth in the parking garage. Stitch delivers a healthy baby girl, Katherine, and Mom and Daughter are taken to the hospital. Chelsea was happy Vicki's baby, Katie Newman, was Billy's but was a little insecure. Billy assured her he is happy with her. Adam was standing by Chelsea and Connor in Chancellor Park. Chelsea spoke up and admit he looks familiar. Adam claimed they knew each other from the Athletic Club and Chelsea remembered. Adam complimented on Connor being a handsome boy. Chelsea stated he takes after his father. Adam recognized Anita buying a cupcake for Connor at Crimson Lights. Anita was talking to the waitor that she can't choose just one. Adam told her go with the dinosaur, all young boys love dinosaurs. Anita was impressed and Adam insisted on buying it for her and that he only has a one hundred dollar bill. Adam charmed Anita by saying she must be the kids mother instead of grandmother and she looks so young. Anita told Chelsea about this charming, rich, polite man she ran into. Anita then complimented Billy on putting a smile on her daughter's face. Adam ran into Chelsea at The Athletic Club waiting for Billy. Chelsea and Adam were more acquainted and were drinking to be new friends. Adam asked if her husband's coming and she stated it's not her husband it's her-well it's comlicated. Chelsea got a call from Billy who apologized for being late because he was at Vicki's and baby Katie needed to go to Urgent Care but she's fine. Adam asked if that was about Connor? Chelsea stated no, it's about her partner's child. Adam asked if Connor is her partner's child and she also stated no when Billy showed up. Chelsea stated Connor is her ex-husband's child. Billy asked Adam's named and he claimed Gabriel Bingham. Billy said that sounds familiar and asked if he knew and Adam Newman, Gabriel claimed no, and Billy said he's lucky. Adam walked off and Billy admit he doesn't like him but Chelsea thought he was friendly. Adam watched Billy and Chelsea kiss at midnight. Adam comes to visit Chelsea at her office to discuss designs and he is happy to see she has brought Connor. When Chelsea leaves, Adam picks up Connor, gives him a his toy car back, and gives him a kiss. Chelsea opens up about her feelings regarding Adam's role in Delia's death. She tells "Gabriel" that she understands why he handled it the way he did, but still struggles with his deception. "Gabriel" asks Chelsea of she could forgive Adam. Suddenly, Connor points in Adam's direction and says "da-da". As it turns out, Billy entered behind them, and suggest Connor was referring to him. Chelsea confided in Billy at the Athletic Club that Gabriel seems to know a lot about her and was a little uncomfortable. Billy stated he either did a lot of research on her or he's a stalker which made her laugh. Adam and Sage entered the lounge of the Athletic Club which Chelsea and Billy take notice to and Adam kisses Sage which shocks Chelsea. Adam and Sage go to their table to greet them. Chelsea explained to leave business at Jabot but Adam just asked Billy for a report. Adam introduced Sage as his "girlfriend" and Chelsea mentioned they met before. Adam told Sage she's never mentioned meeting Billy and Chelsea. Sage explained they never even exchanged names. Billy stated it was at Delia's Memorial. Sage told the lie that she had a flat tire and was staying at the Athletic Club. Chelsea then apologized for confronting her before and Sage acted all cool about it saying" It's fine!". Chelsea laughed that she accused her of following her and Sage laughed to. Just as sage was saying goodbye, Adam asked to sit down and have a drink. Billy asked "Gabriel" why he got a job at Jabot. Adam stated it's a private company and he told the story of how his father's business was a successful company until Newman Enterprises took it over. Sage stated that's not a fun topic. Billy stated he's one of the head members of the Anti-Victor Newman club. Adam stated he seems like an easily hated guy. Billy stated he wonders what else they have in common. Sage and Adam said their goodbyes. Sage was stressed out that she told Nick they were just friends, how will he react to this? Adam mentioned she's worried it'll blow her chances with his brother and Sage claimed he knows that isn't it. Billy told Chelsea to keep her distance from Gabriel and he'll get to know Gabriel Bingham a little better. Adam bought the apartment straight across from Billy and Chelsea's. Adam invited Chelsea and Billy in for a few drinks while standing up since he didn't have any furniture yet. He decided to ask a designer, Chelsea, for opinion. Chelsea explained her idea of style to him when sage walked in the room seeing the unexpected guests. After they left, Sage stated they had to make their marriage look real, so they have to sleep together. Adam was a bit intrigued but she stated she's not having sex with him. Adam ran up the stairs claiming the master bed while Sage can find something else to sleep on. Sage texted Nick good luck at his custody battle. Sage showed up at the custody battle to defend Nick by telling the judge the real story but Nick insisted he won't need it. Sage was met up with Nick at the Underground and was happy for him that he won custody of Faith. Adam ordered a bunch of furniture that him and Chelsea picked out and Sage walked in on the rearrangement with Chelsea and Bill in the apartment. Sage was angry and argued with Adam about picking out the furniture with the designer. Adam and Sage stopped by Chelsea and Billy's to apologize and ended up sharing a few drinks. Adam was playing with Connor and Chelsea complimented Adam on how good he is with kids and was surprised he didn't have any of his own. Adam stated he liked kids but doesn't have any and Chelsea stated she'd have a million with him. Adam and Chelsea briefly got up, when Billy states to Sage that he could tell she was upset when Adam and Chelsea were talking about kids. Sage stated she's tried to hard to have a family but she just can't which Adam overheard. Back in the apartment, Adam questioned this about Sage. Sage started to cry and stated she can't have kids. Adam asked if she wanted something more from Gabriel and Sage stated they didn't have sex, and they weren't intimate. Adam put his arm on her shoulder as she put her head on his. Adam appeared at Chancellor Park to spy on Billy at Delia's grave on Valentine's Day, which is also Delia's birthday. Adam eavesdropped on Billy placing a picture of baby Katherine at her grave and crying about how much he misses her. Billy also explained all her wants for her is justice and he isn't happy that Adam got off easy dying. After Adam left, Delia appeared as a ghost to Billy explaining he can't keep hating Adam so he can be happy. Billy gladly took his deceased daughter's advice. Adam appeared at Chelsea's door giving her a bottle of wine for her and Billy to share on Valentine's Day. Chelsea stated he's not here and decided to have a few drinks with Gabriel. Chelsea apologized about Sage being unable to have kids and Adam hugged Chelsea when Billy arrived in the apartment. When the apartment catches fire, Adam rescues both Connor from the apartment, leaving Billy collapsed on the floor, only able to save one of them. Adam later goes back in and saved Billy by trying to wake him up and carries him out. As the firefighters are checking Adam, Billy sees the scar on his chest. Billy asks Adam about it at the hospital, and Adam says that it was an ex-girlfriend of his that shot him. Adam told Chelsea about him allegedly liking Sage but she doesn't feel the same way. Adam sees Sage and Nick hugging, and warns her about getting too close to Nick. Sage sneers that Adam is jealous, which he denies. When Jack is brought in, Adam visits Jack and is stunned to hear that Victor saved his life. Billy was checking up research on Gabriel, and he found out that Gabriel was expelled and all his pictures are happy and smiling as opposed to the look on Gabriel's face now. Billy invites Adam and Sage to stay with them at the Abbott Mansion until they find a new place to live, and Adam happily takes them up on the offer. Chelsea talked to sage about how good Gabriel is, and Sage implied Adam has feelings for Chelsea. Chelsea tells Billy which makes him feel insecure. Bill decides to propose to Chelsea but she says no. Chelsea stated he's just doing this because Sage said Gabriel has feelings for her. Billy stated after he got out of the burning building, he realized he wants to spend his life with her. Chelsea said yes to the engagement. Adam and Sage returned home and Billy and Chelsea informed then about the big news. Adam and Sage congratulated them. Sage stated she wants a divorce from Gabriel, and her own life is more important than the money. Sage told Gabriel to tell Chelsea who he really is. At Billy and Chelsea's engagement party, Chelsea kept putting off the wedding date. Billy asked to talk to her in another room, and he stated he's wondering if she even wants to get married. She insisted she does but there's a lot of wedding planning stress. Adam showed up drunk and announced to everybody how much he loves and appreciates his wife, staring straight at Chelsea. Jack took Adam to the back and explained that this is not the right time to announced his true identity. Adam apologized for the outbursts to Billy and Chelsea. Billy and Chelsea agreed on getting married in 30 days. After Billy spent more time with Vicki, Billy and Chelsea agreed at the same time to postpone the wedding. Chelsea had a meeting with a guy Gabriel conveniently had a meeting with next week and he offered to carpool. Adam's car conveniently ran out of gas and he and Chelsea were stuck in the middle of the woods together. The countryside reminded Chelsea of her marriage to Adam in Kansas. Adam continuously asked questions about her relationship with Adam. After a while, Adam kept repeatedly underestimating Billy and Chelsea's relationship with angered her. Adam called for a cab to pick them up. Billy admit to Chelsea that he and Victoria were tempted to kiss each other. Chelsea became jealous but Billy insisted he is committed to her and that she has feelings for Adam. Billy stated the only difference is his ex is living and hers isn't. Adam pretended to be a sad jilted Gabriel and told Chelsea that Sage is having sex with Nick Newman. Chelsea confronted Sage when she returned to her home. Sage stated Gabriel and her got married for the same reasons and are nothing more. Chelsea stated that Gabriel keeps confiding in her that he wants a real relationship with Sage. Sage admit that Chelsea doesn't know the real Gabriel Bingham, although she claims she does more than Sage. Sage admit that Gabriel is in love with Chelsea. Chelsea didn't believe it at first and Sage listed all of the conveniences that Adam purposely met up with her, moved across the hall, and his car broke down. Sage tells Chelsea she is ready to admit who Gabriel really is, when the doorbell rings and Chelsea receives a box of roses signed anonymously whom she originally thinks are from Billy, but Sage states it is from Gabriel. As Chelsea and Sage resume, Sage states she can ask Gabriel himself and she can start by asking him how he knows her dead husband. Gabriel admit that he is in love with Chelsea from when he first met her, claiming he didn't know she was engaged to Billy,and researched all he could on Adam to try to be the man she couldn't get over. . See also *Billy Abbott *Chelsea Lawson *Johnny Abbott Gallery Chelliam2.jpg Chelliam1.jpg Chadam Chelliam.jpg Chelliam Chelly Halloween costumes.jpg Chelly.jpg ChellySex2.jpg ChellySex.jpg ChellyMakeLove.jpg ChelseaBilly.jpg Chelsea Billy Chelly discussion.jpg Chelly Sticky and Katie.jpg Chelly Chancellor Park.jpg Chelly coffee.PNG Chelsea Billy coffee.PNG ChelseaxBilly 2015.PNG Chelsea Billy discuss.PNG Chelsea interrupts.PNG Category:Couples